A New Kind Of High
by Dark Promise
Summary: "Just now, I killed one of the leafs upper echelon, Danzo, it was a high like I've never felt." Sakura is about to teach him about more than one kind of high. SasuSaku. A romantic comedy.
1. The Deal

A/N: Hey guys, yet another story I'm starting.. haha... I know I have a bazillion unfinished. Gomen. Anyway, I was reading over the manga and I remember Sasuke mentioning killing Danzo was like a high he never ever felt. Cue my perverted look peeking over the pages with a crazy story planned out. This will be a romantic comedy.

**Warning:** EXTREMELY SEXUAL CONTENT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or it would be very ecchi.

.

.

.

**A _New_ Kind Of _High_**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: **Naughty Deal

.

.

.

_Where is he?_ Sakura dodged the on coming traffic of villagers milling about in the shopping district. It was late afternoon and the lanterns were starting to be lit for the evening. No one noticed the pink haired girls slightly stumbled step nor the faint red blush on her cheeks. A small giggle escaped her full lips. Yes, Sakura Haruno was just a bit tipsy. Having lost a drinking game to Ino, the blonde haired girl gave Sakura the brass balls to confront Sasuke. Did she mention he was back in the village? Yep, Naruto the knuckle headed ninja convinced the cold ice cube known as Sasuke Uchiha to come back. The pink haired girl expected change; he'd be nicer to her or at least acknowledge her presence. He did neither. Angry, tipsy, and determined she found the apartment he lived in. Banging on the door loudly, she cursed and slurred.

"Come out you mother-f-.." Her fist hit air as the door was yanked open.

Sasuke at first glared straight ahead, decided it was the dobe who was causing the ruckus.

His onyx orbs darted down to the pink crown of hair. The sound of a hiccup followed.

A perverted giggle.

"Sasuke-kunnnn..." She tackled him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck like an eel. "I found yooouuuuuuuu."

Hiccup.

"Sakura, you are drunk." He stated in a monotone fashion and could smell the alcohol coming off her body, she reeked of it.

"Aannnnd you're hot." She snuggled into his warmth.

Disgusted he pulled her away from him.

"Go home."

Another hiccup.

"No." She frowned and replied so softly he barely heard her.

Clumsily she flung her arm out to close the door, missing it quite a few times before grappling onto it and slamming it shut.

The Uchiha glared and was ready to threaten her more until she decided to pin him to the nearest wall. Charka bonds bound his wrists, he couldn't move.

"Sakura..." He hissed low and deadly.

She gave him a happy drunk smile before rubbing her eyes.

"You haven't been nice to me...don't I mean anything to you?" Rubbing her eyes more she wiped the tears away, her voice sounded like a wounded child.

Softening slightly, he opened his mouth to reply. She cut him off.

"I-I don't care..." Frowning, she suddenly wondered why she was there in the first place. Oh, right.

Almost falling over she dropped to her knees and preceded to unzip his pants.

Warning bells blared in Sasuke's head as his body stiffened with the motion.

"Don't touch me!" He spat coldly.

Smirking she boldly stuck her hand in, searching for treasure. It took a few moments, awkwardly grasping his thighs before finding her prize.

Cupping his testis she lightly squeezed. A small moan wrenched from his mouth.

His balls were so large it overflowed her hand (she has small hands), and with surprising expertise she stroked a thumb over the sensitive sac.

Another soft moan.

Getting bolder she tugged his pants down.

She wasn't shocked to see he wasn't hard. Was the Uchiha even capable of getting a hard on? While she mused this, he stared down in pure horror as she prodded his flaccid member.

"Little Sasuke is not happy to see me." A pout.

"Stop that," His body thrashed in an attempt to get away, the bonds held strong.

"Let's make a deal..." She stared at his penis, concentrating, as if she stared long enough he'd grow to a wondrous size.

"I don't do deals." He groused back.

Glaring up at him she squeezed his balls, this time it bordered on pain. Don't mess with a woman when she's got a hold of the wedding tackle.

"We can casually see each other for sex until you find a suitable partner. Think about me as practice for your future wife."

Sakura wanted Sasuke ever since she was little and past all the turmoil she's been through with him, knowing he'd never chose her as his bride made bile rise up in the back of her throat.

As long as she got to have a piece of him, she'd be happy. Sakura convinced herself with a nod of her head.

Sasuke was watching this silent conversation as if she was crazy.

She started to stroke the soft member, her index finger riding back and forth atop his head while her thumb caressed the bottom. The most sensitive area.

A sharp intake of breath from the male. More thrashing. Sakura ignored his antics and continued her minstrations.

It wasn't long before his cock rose and swelled, a slight curve of the swollen shaft pointed back towards his belly button.

Sakura snuck a peek up at his face, finding him hiding behind his midnight-blue bangs. A faint blush adorned his cheeks.

He was trembling, either in nervousness or fear, she couldn't tell. It had to be nerves, this Uchiha didn't fear anything.

The pink haired girl stopped suddenly. Of course, the Uchiha would be a virgin in everything. He never allowed anyone to touch him intimately.

She'd have to take things slow.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun, relax..." She spoke softly to him, wrapping her slim fingers around his now swollen member.

Fingers dancing over hypersensitive flesh, soft heated whispers, and radiant green cat eyes watching his every move.

Pump, stroke, pump, stroke. Soft. Hard. Soft. Hard.

He was panting now, straining against the bonds that held him. He was torn between hurting her and allowing her to continue to see where it all lead.

Muddled thoughts and drowning in pleasure, she coaxed him on.

"Yes, that's it..." She murmured, fingers now sticky in pre-cum.

She snaked her free hand down between her thighs, digits sliding over wet cotton, rubbing to ease the ache.

Seeing her pleasure herself in such a simple way set him off.

Thrusting into her hand involuntarily he shouted, white sticky cum splashed over her flushed porcelain cheeks down to her parted plump lips.

They were both out of breath.

Reluctantly she pulled her fingers away from her panties, refusing to give herself the pleasure. She had to think about Sasuke's pleasure before her own. She had to play her cards right. Releasing the chakra bonds, his arms hung limply by his side. The high she gave him made his body, thoughts, and movements sluggish. Taking advantage of his current state, she slipped her panties off. They were lace scarlet lingerie and her favorite pair. Placing the deliciously wet and forbidden item in his hand she curled his fingers into a fist to hold it. Quickly and professionally she zipped him back up. Still dazed, the Uchiha stared ahead blankly.

Sakura's face was still coated with the warm gooey liquid, but she didn't care. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she leaned close to him.

"I can give you a new kind of high." She whispered and smiled.

Still tipsy, she turned toward the door. Opening it, her glazed green eyes landed on the stock still Uchiha.

"My offer still stands."

With that, she left the Uchiha alone.

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

A/N: OMG smutty enough? D:


	2. What's Going On

A/N: Wow! What a flood of reviews! Here is chapter 2! :)

Disclaimer: I down own Naruto... or it would be very ecchi.

**WARNING:** STORY CONTAINS EXTREME ADULT CONTENT. (don't like it, don't read)

.

.

.

**A _New_ Kind Of _High_**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2:** Wh-what's going on?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>A ring ding ding ding...<em>

_...A ring ding ding ding demg demg_

_Ring ding baa baa...-_

A muffled groan sounded from underneath the covers. A small dainty hand struck out like a flash, slapping the alarm clock quiet. Ino had programmed the "crazy frog" song into her alarm clock and she never got around to fixing it. That was the last time she let Ino into her bedroom unsupervised. Another groan rendered the air as she pushed herself up away from her warm comfy sheets, the pillow coming along for the ride. Wincing she peeled the fluffy object away from her face, an apparent dried sticky coating of something plastered on one cheek. What the heck did she do last night? Running fingers through her tangled pink locks, she hazily looked about the room. Shoes abandoned carelessly in one corner, one strap of her dress hanging limply off her shoulder, and a draft betwixt her thighs that made her lilly chilly.

Wait.. what?

Gasping she yanked up her dress to find herself without underwear. Shakily she placed her fingers down by her womanhood, feeling for any sore spots.

Nothing. So she didn't have sex with anyone. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

Stumbling over books and papers piled neatly on the floor she let out a small cry of frustration... now she'd have to come back and clean it up.

Grasping onto the sink, she looked at her reflection.

Ino's famous words, "you look like shit, forehead" came to mind.

Mascara ran in smudged streaks down her cheeks, lipstick smeared, and eye shadow faded.

It looked like she got into a bar brawl with a stranger, which wasn't too far off from what she did two weeks ago. Some guy thought he was going to feel her up, finding out sending a gang's boss through the wall and out into the street wasn't a wise idea. She won though, drunk and all. No one messes with Sakura Haruno and gets away with it. Speaking of which... she hissed.

"Who took my panties!" She wouldn't have been too upset if it wasn't her favorite pair, but it was.

She'd find out who did and castrate him, not before recovering her one of a kind limited edition scarlet lingerie.

Feeling the urge to scratch her cheek, she picked off some semi-clear crust off. What was it?

She turned and preceded to turn on the shower, the hot spray of water on her hand was welcoming.

Sakura would find out what she did last night by talking to Ino, but first a desperately needed shower.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura tapped her pen against the 20th medical file she was reading through. Hospital duty had it's drawbacks. Working eighty hour weeks with twelve to fifteen hour shifts, sometimes more if an emergency came in. She rolled her shoulders, trying to rid herself of the ache of being sedentary for too long. Looking at the clock, she had five more hours before her shift was over. She tried hunting down Ino at the hospital, but the blonde haired girl called in sick. _The lazy pig_, Sakura snorted unladylike. At least she had the fortitude to show up to work. The pink haired kunoichi knew that if she wasn't working at the hospital on time her Shishou would skin her alive. There was one perk to working in the hospital by being the head doctor got her an office space and sleeping quarters while lower ranked doctors and nurses had to share sleeping rooms and lounges.

To stem the boredom, she spun in her chair, shouting a feeble "wheee.."

"Haruno-san?" A nurse poked her head in after a short knock.

Caught doing something childish, she blushed.

"Yes?"

"There is a patient that would like to speak to you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

Writing some quick notes, she shut the medical file. Clicking the black pen closed, she tucked it into her coat pocket.

The chance of being away from the office made her steps quicken to the door.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Upon returning, she was greeted with red scarlet lingerie panties lying folded neatly on the medical files.

Rushing over to her precious underwear, she picked up the note that was attached to them.

_"I accept._

_- S.U."_

"Ehh? Accept what?" Sakura's face was one of pure confusion.

And who the hell was S.U.?

A secret admirer? She glared. No, just some stalker-pervert who stole her panties.

She crushed the note and tossed it into the nearest waste bin.

Whomever S.U. was he better be doing something with his balls, because when she found him...bye bye male parts.

Upon leaving work, she met up with Ino who played "sick" but found her at the local watering hole.

Sakura mustered half glare-half smile while walking up to her best friend.

"Oh, hey forehead! Have a good night last night?" The blue eyed beauty grinned, swirling her drink in hand, the clinking of the ice-cubes in the glass melded in well with the environment noise.

"What did I do?" Sakura didn't sit at the booth, but stood and crossed her arms demanding to know.

"Wha? You mean you don't remember?" A shocked face followed by hearty laughter belted out.

"Glad I amuse you," Sakura retorted dryly, "Now tell me."

"Why? This is so much funner!" Ino half slurred getting buzzed.

"Funner is not a word." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to be patient with her best friend.

"Wanna play the drinking game again?"

"No thanks," She wasn't about to play that game again.

Ino pouted and huffed, "Fine."

"What did I do last night?" Sakura repeated.

"I don't know," Ino answered vaguely, "You lost to me and then walked-more like stumbled-your drunken ass out of the bar."

"Nothing else?"

Ino's cryptic smile gave Sakura the chills, "Nope."

"You're a terrible liar Ino."

"...But you love me."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Two Weeks Later**

Sakura styled in a short cocktail dress for Hinata's and Naruto's pre-wedding party. Glossy lips, highlighted cheek bones, long eyelashes, and dark eyeshadow made her appearance stand out with the surrounding crowd. In short, she was a high heeled honey. Grabbing a drink from a nearby walking waiter, she sipped and gazed about the room. Many shinobi she knew were there from her classmates, Shishou, Kakashi, and even shinobi from allied nations.

"He's still staring at you," Ino whispered in her ear.

Sneaking a glance out of the corner of her eye she found him.

Tall, dark, sinfully handsome and extremely dangerous. His midnight blue locks glinted off the low lighting.

Girls surrounded him in droves, but his eyes never strayed from her form.

Blushing prettily she nervously tucked a loose pink strand behind her ear. Why was he staring? He'd ignored her until now.

She could feel the heat of his gaze rush over her body, delicious pleasurable flames licking up and down. Nipples beaded in response.

His eyes smoldered and nostrils flared slightly at her reaction to him.

Embarrassed, she turned away quickly and dragged Ino to the dance floor.

"Hotel Room Service" by Pitbull boomed overhead and the girls shouted along to the words.

.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing. _  
><em>Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise... <em>  
><em>Meet me at the hotel room<em>

.

Sakura and Ino danced provocatively with each other, making the males stare in awe.

Hinata blushed and clung to Naruto as he was loudly shouting something over the booming music.

The dance floor was full of grinding bodies, drifting fog, and laser lights.

Ino was more bold than Sakura and stuck her rump out, popping and shaking it with a clearly dirty motion.

Sakura laughed and shimmied her chest toward Ino and then leaned back as the blonde haired girl replied.

It was a dance off of sorts.

Locking a leg over Ino's thigh, she slowly moved her hips side to side, hands fisted in her pink locks, glittering green pools mocked at Ino in challenge.

Ino grasped onto Sakura's hips lightly and moved her hips along with Sakura's to the music. Faces drifted closer, but lips never touched.

_._

_She like that freaky stuff _  
><em>Two and the O, 1 in the eye, <em>  
><em>that kinky stuff, you nasty, <em>  
><em>but I like your type <em>

_._

Sasuke's mouth was impossibly dry. His pants started to feel tight and he rubbed them subtly to try to ease the ache. Even though Sakura was totally smashed when she all but broke into his apartment, tied him up and grabbed onto his cock stroking him to release, he wanted more of that carnal pleasure. His eyes widened when Ino played dirty and yanked down Sakura's dress, exposing her dark green bra. The pink haired girl gasped with surprise and dare he say it, pleasure. The two clearly loved the attention and smiled secretly to each other. Both of them did this little 'act' when they wanted to pick up males for the evening, lately it was Ino taking home the men and Sakura being the helper. Ever since Sasuke returned, she couldn't bear to be with anyone else, feeling like it would be cheating. He lurched forward slightly when Ino squeezed a lemon wedge, the juice landing in between Sakura's round globes, disappearing from sight.

The song boomed on.

_._

_After party in hotel lobby, _  
><em>then we off to the room like vroooom, <em>  
><em>Put them fingers in yo mouth or open up yo blouse, <em>  
><em>and pull that g-sting down south (ouhh) <em>

_._

Just as Ino's hand was about to slip up under Sakura's dress, they stopped.

"Sorry boys!" Ino laughed airily as the men in the room groaned.

Sakura excused herself to the ladies room.

Finishing off his drink with one swig, he placed the glass down and followed her.

_._

_if your girl ain't with it, I got somebody, _  
><em>and by nature she's naughty. <em>

_._

Applying more lip gloss, she smacked her lips and smiled coyly in the mirror.

The song was finishing, but the walls were still shaking with the loud speakers.

The place Naruto rented was a high-end party loft, but the bathrooms looked well used. Graffiti marked the walls and the ceiling lamp overhead swung back and forth slowly, it's light flickering. Tilting her head up at the flickering bulb, someone grabbed her from behind. Screams muffled by a large hand as she was drug backward into a stall. The person released her as she fumbled into the toilet seat, the porcelain bowl clanking loudly at the offender. The door's bolt slid into the lock. She froze in fear, then turned in anger. Fist raised she was ready to send her kidnapper through three walls.

"Sakura."

Her heart skipped a beat, the glowing green fist stopped an inch from his handsome face.

"Sasuke!" She replied breathlessly.

Before she had time to process what was going on, he grabbed her wrists and held them down to the stall wall.

"You little tease," He hissed, "think you can back out on our deal that you made?"

"Wh-what? What deal?" Green pools widened perceptibly, gazing up at the Uchiha in surprise.

"Don't play innocent," He grounded out. His raging hard-on in his pants made it hard to think.

He was new to being intimate or sexual, but his primal instincts were warring with him to take over.

A long silence followed, sharingan blazed into Sakura's emerald green eyes before relenting.

"You don't remember?" Somehow he felt insulted, cheated.

* * *

><p>End Chapter!<p>

Review my lovelies! :)


	3. Enlightenment

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! One reviewer mentioned No Strings Attached, I actually saw the movie last week and it was pretty funny. I love it when she goes on a donut eating bender and has powder on her face when she goes to confront him. Op, spoiled the movie for some people, my bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or it would be very ecchi.

**WARNING:** STORY CONTAINS EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A _New_ Kind Of _High_**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3:**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>What is he talking about?<em>

She tried struggling, it only made him hold her wrists tighter.

"Allow me to enlighten you."

Sakura gasped as she fell into the depths of darkness.

Sasuke's tomoes spun slowly, calculating, making her relive that fateful day.

Images swum through her consciousness...

_She saw herself kneeling, cat green eyes glowing up at him. Her slim fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft, almost hypnotically moving her hand up and down._

_His head tossed back in pleasure as he came suddenly. _

_"Lets make a deal...We can casually see each other for sex until you find a suitable partner. Think about me as practice for your future wife."_

_The words whispered lastly before her world spun and collided with reality._

Stumbling slightly, she almost fell.

At first, she was beyond angry. "Y-you used sharingan on me!"

The hellcat was awoken from her slumber.

He stayed silent which infuriated her more, his hands releasing her wrists.

Slapping his chest (gently) she had a fit. She could never really injure him, that was apparent when she failed to stab him in the back a year ago.

"Are you done?" His monotonous words made her halt.

How could he be so emotionless?

No... not emotionless. His fists were clenched tight and trembling slightly, as if he was refraining himself from doing something.

Being bold, he grabbed one of her hands and placed it over the bulge in his pants.

"This is what you do to me..." He whispered hotly in her ear.

She flushed a bright red.

"Didn't you say you'd do anything for me?" His warm breath fanned over her cheek, lips impossibly close while searing white hot heat pool in her belly.

She remembered the words she spoke as a naive and young twelve year old. Now eighteen, she'd grown into a gorgeous and powerful kunoichi.

He gritted his teeth, "Sakura... please."

Sakura froze at the sound of her name and the magic word, looking up at him in wonder.

He sounded desperate.

"We made a deal." He finished.

"I-I was drunk... I-" She stuttered.

"-A shinobi always keeps their word."

Dammit, he was playing the shinobi rule #13 card.

Sakura would love nothing more than lying with him on a bed, enjoying each other for hours, but she knew what the possible heartbreak it would bring.

Could she do this? No. _Yes._

"Che, figured as much." He turned to leave, fiddling with the lock, cursing.

"Wait." Sakura's hand hesitantly touched his shoulder, stopping his movements.

"I will follow through with my word." Strong eye contact made Sasuke believe her.

He turned, expecting her to carry on with touching him, however that wasn't the case.

"Not here..." She spoke in a lowered voice when the bathroom door slammed open and a gaggle of girls came in.

"Did you see that hottie?" One girl asked another as they primped in the mirror.

"Yeah, he was drop dead gorgeous, I wonder where he went." The other girl replied, dabbing powder on her nose.

"I wonder how big his dick is," The third girl twittered and all of them laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura took 'silent as the grave' as a personal new motto. They didn't want to get caught.

He held her close, her cheek pressed against his warm clothed chest. He smelled nice, she inhaled deeply.

The pink haired girls nether regions tingled suddenly as she felt him hard and throbbing against her.

Nipples pebbled once more, breasts yearning for his touch against their confines.

They had such a primal response to each other, strong sexual chemistry.

Images of them tangled in bed together, him pounding her into the mattress, sensual and passionate.

Biting her lip, she counted to a hundred.

"Time to get out bitches!" Ino walked in.

The blonde haired girl was worried about her best friend (though she knew Sakura could handle herself) and decided to check up on her.

The three girls gave Ino sour looks as they left.

Ino smiled and noticed four legs in stall one. A feminine pair and a male one.

"Lets see... what is hiding behind door number one!" She wrenched it open, breaking the latch.

Ino wasn't as strong as Sakura, but breaking simple latches was easy for a shinobi.

"Ino!" Sakura half-laughed, half-glared.

"Ah, hello Sasuke!" Ino waved slyly, "Having fun with forehead I see."

Sasuke's arm was still around her lower back, Sakura pressed against him intimately.

Ino watched as Sakura and the Uchiha exchanged heated glances with each other.

"Go on, get out of here." Ino winked, "I'll cover for you."

Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' to Ino as Sasuke drug her out of the stall by her wrist, it was a gentle but firm hold.

She followed him willingly to his apartment.

Losing his patience, his fingers roamed over her chest, hands sliding beneath the dress to squeeze and cup her breasts.

A small moan rendered from Sakura's sweet mouth as he kicked the door closed.

The timid virgin was being surprisingly bold, not that she didn't like this side of Sasuke. She _loved_ it. Since he was so interested in her soft mounds, she pushed him back. At first he gave her a confused glare while she swayed her hips and darted into the living room, the Uchiha on her heels. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she drew him close, inhaling his toxicating scent. Green eyes dilated with sexual hunger as onyx eyes flickered with something unreadable. Giggling she pushed him down on the couch, him 'hn-ing' in response. Raising a leg, she rested it on the outside of one of his legs, flexing her body forward slightly. He could see a teasing glimpse of her dark green panties. Reaching out to touch her inner thigh, she quickly slapped his hand.

"No..." She breathlessly told him while trailing her fingers over the top of her dress.

Inner Sakura would have been screaming for joy, there sat Sasuke Uchiha who watched with rapt attention. How many lonely nights had she dreamt of him? Too many. Now he was here and practically begging her to do naughty things with him. The term begging was a big stretch, since Uchihas didn't beg but demand. Shaking herself from the thoughts that swirled in her head, she smiled seductively at him.

Lifting both shoulder straps of her dress, she tugged them off and down, exposing her lacy green bra.

Nipples were peaked and straining against the fabric. Blushing, she shyly exposed one dusty pink nipple.

He sharply sucked in air, trying to keep control of his emotions.

Removing her propped leg from the couch, she kneeled in between his legs.

Coyly she looked up at him, "Would you like to touch them?"

Almost as if in a trance, his shaking fingers reached out and cupped the naked flesh. Fingers finding the sensitive nipple most fascinating.

Tossing back her head, she arched into his touch. His free hand rubbed his throbbing cock, trying to ease the ache.

Reaching behind, she easily unclipped her bra and let it fall, the swollen dusty peaks standing at attention.

"Kiss me... here." Threading her fingers into his silky dark blue locks she tugged him forward.

Hesitantly his tongue snaked out and flicked one of her rosy peaks.

Jerking at his hot tongue and equally sinful touch, she cried out, "Yes... more!"

The Uchiha covered his divine mouth over one of the peaks; sucking, nipping, and licking in slow and fast motions.

His free hand left his crotch to cup the unattended soft mound, squeezing and kneading the flesh gently.

Continuing to stroke his hair in encouragement, her other hand sneaked over his thigh, unzipping his pants.

Sakura's slim fingers soon found his blood engorged shaft, it was throbbing with precum.

Starting at the base, she jerked upwards hard, the foreskin sliding over the head deliciously.

Grunting, he bucked into her hand, still focused on her breasts. His tongue sliding between them suddenly, licking up and down the valley, finding the taste tart and tangy from the lemon. He liked the taste. Biting her lip once more, she pushed him back gently, the suckling pop echoed softly in the room followed by a saliva trail that broke once he leaned back. Smiling softly, she encased her breasts around his throbbing shaft.

When he tensed, she whispered soothing words.

Using her soft globes, she moved them up and down his silk cock, marveling at the sensation. Alternating the speed and motions had the Uchiha's head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open in pleasure. He started to thrust into the crevice of her soft breasts, making them jiggle more as she continued to service him. She watched as the tip of his penis continually grew more red, the whole member starting to twitch, balls tightening in response. With a shout he came, white hot seed gushing over her chest and breasts; the gravity causing his cum to bead at her nipples and stream off in thin waves. Panting with her lids heavy, she waited for him to recover. Gasping slightly, his head lolled back straight.

"Where did you learn that?"

She reached for the tissue box that was sitting behind her on the coffee table.

"Icha Icha Paradise." She answered. Icha Icha Paradise was the karma sutra book of it's time, no wonder Kakashi couldn't take his eye off the pages.

Wiping herself clean, she crumbled the tissue and tossed it into the nearest waste bin.

He frowned slightly.

She noticed the change in his demeanor and attempted conversation.

"I can get you a few copies if you'd like, it will help you greatly when you are married."

Sakura started to re-dress when his hand stopped her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She inquired softly.

"Next time... I-" He stopped, trying to work the words from his mouth.

The pink haired kunoichi's plump lips puckered and she tilted her head cutely.

He blushed faintly.

"Yes?"

"I want.." He swallowed, eyes still trained on her angel-like lips.

She smiled suddenly, comprehending.

"You want me to kiss you..." She leaned close, whispering.

"...down there?"

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Please review! :]


End file.
